the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
E09: Freebuild: Battle at the East Gate! (Part 1) (November 28, 2014)
Welcome to the special Triple Crossover Event featuring Lieutenant Henry Codder (Indy Beetle), rookie Aurelian Mikal Layton (Quinn Beeson), and Captain Golrath, future associate of Max Power (me). It is quite long. Warning!!! Read the previous MOC in this crossover: Indy Beetle: Going Under Golrath (finishing a weapons test out on the plains of Surzok, miles from Weller Base, planet Zarus) Cpt. Golrath: "Now that's what I call a successful weapons test boys! Time to call home" Golrath initiates contact with his U-Com, but can't lock on to any frequency bands. Cpt. Golrath: "Huh. U-Com's down. Action Frank, hop up on the cart and radio base with the Big Boy." Action Frank "Nothing but static, boss. Must be a problem with the com towers. Lousy EM interference!" Sergeant Chanuka: "Captain look. There's something big moving through the clouds." Action Frank: "Maybe it's an ANV." Cpt. Golrath: "No, we're not expecting any Aurelian Naval Vessels any time soon." Pipps: "Look at the fins...doesn't that remind you of-" Golrath: "Yeah, it sure does. Frank, take a look with those binoculars and tell me if that's who I think it is." Action Frank: "Hmm... Holy crap boss! I think Pipps is right! But where's he headed? There's nothing over that way except for..." Action Frank: "...oh gods! The east gate!" Cpt. Golrath: "OK boys, if he's here that can only mean one thing...invasion. Action Frank, you and me are gonna high-tail it back to Weller Base. Sarge, you take Pipps and Hadley the long way home. Stop by the Garden Shed and pick up a little surprise for our guests." Hadley: "The Decider? You know we haven't tested that thing, right?" Cpt. Golrath: "That's not a suggestion, son, that's an order! Now move! Golrath and Action Frank race back to Weller Base as quickly as their buggy will allow! Lieutenant Codder (somewhere near the East Gate) Lt. Codder: "Got to get to a hatch. Got to get to a hatch. If I remember right there should be one just over..." Lt. Codder: "...there!" Lt. Codder: "Great! Two Imperium marines and a robotroid between me and the hatch...and I'm running low on ammo." Lt. Codder: "Well, this thing worked great as a rifle...let's see how it works as a grenade. If I short out the phase converter and reroute the energy through the wave sequencer...that should do it. Here goes nothing." Lieutenant Codder tosses the overloaded laser rifle into the midst of the GI forces. They crowd around it. Marine: "What the-" Robotroid: "Shz-lot burble fruzz fruzz." Other marine: "Hey, isn't that one of those new laser weapons?" Laser rifle: "Beep beep beep beep beep." The rifle explodes in a glorious shower of blue fire, sending chunks of GI's in all directions. Lt. Codder: "Funny, the hatch was unlocked. Oh well, guess I'm going under." Mikal Layton (Having just made his way down to Weller Base central command from the North Gate) The command center is crowded and chaotic, abuzz with Aurelians trying to coordinate a defense. Soldier: "You're Layton, right kid? Mikal Layton? Cure said you'd be on the way down." Mikal: "Yeah, that's me." Soldier: "Cure said the higher-ups had some big plans for you, my friend, but right now we need bodies at the east gate. Imps are closing in, so put on this armor." Moments later... Mikal: "How's this?" Soldier: "Hey all right, kid! Totally badass! Here's a rifle and one of those new laser pistols." Mikal: "It looks like a hair dryer." Soldier: "Yeah, well just don't go pointing it at your head." Soldier: "Now catch a ride out to the east gate, and try not to get yourself killed. Oh and kid?" Mikal: "Yeah?" Soldier: "Welcome to Aurelia!" Inside the East Gate. Lieutenant Codder makes his way down the hatch... ...and is greeted by a familiar face. SAS Soldier: "Lieutenant, glad to see you made it sir." Lt. Codder: "You too. Looks like Als-Klebe'r was just a ruse." SAS Soldier: "Yes sir." Lt. Codder: "I've managed to lose my rifle. I'm going to need another weapon." Other Soldier: "Chreeb nub click click slaph noo. is on their way with more laser rifles" SAS Soldier: "Here he comes now." Lt. Codder: "Sarge! Good to see you." Sarge: "You too Lieutenant. Need a rifle?" Lt. Codder: "Thanks. Now does anyone know the way to the gate?" Other Soldier: "Click schlub clack click. me, I know the way" Outside the East Gate Soldier: "Just aim the business end at the Imps, kid." Mikal: "Yes Ma'am!" Mikal: "Hey! I got one!" Soldier: "That's great kid, don't get cocky!" Mikal: "Look! They're running away! Maybe we scared them off." Soldier: "Don't count on it. They're probably regrouping with the main invasion force. Take a look through your binoculars and tell me what you see. Mikal: "Aw skrim!" Soldier: "What is it?" Mikal: "It's an invasion force all right. There's marines, drones, robotroids, wasps, and...wait! A Curfew Enforcer mech and an Annihilator siege tank!" Soldier: "What!? give me those things." Soldier: "Aw, skrim! Is our com still out?" SAS Soldier: "I'm afraid so." Soldier: "Kid, climb back down inside the gate, tell them what's coming. Look for Captain Golrath or Lieutenant Codder. Understand?" Mikal: "Yes ma'am!" Inside the East Gate. The insectoid soldier leads Codder to the east gate, where soldiers and volunteers are scrambling to prepare for the inevitable attack. All soldiers: "Lieutenant!" Lt. Codder: "At ease, people. Has anyone seen or heard from Captain Golrath?" Chetinuek soldier: "Nothing but a garbled transmission sir, but I have a feeling he'll be here soon. He's usually..." Golrath pulls up on his buggy, trailing a cart containing two Gatling-style machine gun setups. Chetinuek soldier: "...on top of things." Cpt. Golrath: "Listen up, I need these anti-personnel cannons assembled and mounted, pronto, then move the cart to the side tunnel. The Imps are gonna breach this gate, no question about it, but we're not gonna to make it any easier on them. Now move, people!" Cpt Golrath: "Henry Codder. Good to see you. How were the tests out at Als-Klebe'r?" Lt. Codder: "Well, the rifles work nicely anyway. Together again, huh?" Cpt. Golrath: "Yeah. How we doing?" Lt. Codder: "Same as always." Cpt. Golrath: "That bad, huh?" A distant rumbling is heard. Sarge: "We were instructed by Corporal Clegg to rig the superficial tunnels with explosives; he said it was standing order 317, for situations like this. We just got it all in place." Cpt. Golrath: "Good work. Like I said, we're not gonna make it any easier for them." The rumbling grows louder. Mikal: "Lieutenant Codder! Captain Goliath!" Cpt. Golrath: "It's Golrath kid, what is it?" Mikal tells Codder and Golrath about the approaching invasion force, including the mech and the siege tank. Cpt Golrath: "Just as I thought. Classic Strycher. I know just what he'll do." Lt. Codder: "Strycher's here?" Cpt Golrath: "Yeah. Now listen up everyone! As soon as Strycher comes in to the tunnel, I'm gonna bring it down on everyone inside, friend and foe alike. I'm not going to make it out of this one alive I'm afraid, but killing Strycher should halt the invasion. I just need a few volunteers to help run the Gatling cannons, the rest of you fall back to safe positions." The rumbling grows louder still. Action Frank: "I think I speak for everyone when I say we're not going anywhere. Who knows, maybe we can capture or kill him. In any case, we're not going to let you drag Strycher to hell on your own. What do you say to that, people?" All together: "Long live Aurelia!" The rumbling is now shaking the tunnel. The rumbling stops. A sound like "sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" is heard from the other side of the gate. Cpt. Golrath: "All right then people, this is not a drill! Positions everyone! They're going to blow down the gate any moment now! Defensive play 317! Go!" Lt. Codder: "You heard the man, boys and girls, move move move!" The "sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" sound continues. Cpt. Golrath: "Steady, people, steady." With a loud KABOOM!!!!!!!! the gates is blown open. The business end of the Annihilator siege tank can be seen through the door. Cpt. Golrath: "Hold steady people, don't waste your ammunition on the tank. Strycher loves to take prisoners...wait until he gives us something we can hurt!" Lt. Codder: "Drones!" Cpt. Golrath: "Cut 'em down, Aurelians!" All together: "For Aurelia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rifles: "tut-tut-tut-tut-tut!!!...tut-tut-tut-tut-tut!!!!!!!" Laser weapons: "Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!!!" A whining sound rises in pitch as the Gatling cannons spin up. Anti-personnel cannons: "duht-duht-duht-duht-duht-duht-duht-duht!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lt. Codder: "Marines!" Cpt. Golrath: "Keep it going! Make 'em regret the day they sided with the Imperium!" The whining sound lowers in pitch as the Gatling cannons wind down, out of ammunition. Cpt. Golrath: "Great work people! That's the first two waves cut down! Now get those cannons reloaded!" Lt. Codder: "Missile commandoes!" "Whoosh!" as the missiles spring forth from the launchers. "Voooooooooooooom!" A long, low pitched sound grows louder as the pulse waves from the missiles begin to expand... ...stunning or killing every Aurelian in the tunnel! Seeing that their work is done, the missile commandoes withdraw. A few short moments later... Mikal: "Whoa! What was that?" Lt. Codder: "That was a pair of pulse wave missiles. A bold move for Strycher, assuming he wants to actually get into Weller Base." Cpt Golrath: "Well guys, looks like we're the only ones left. We're going to pull back deeper in to the tunnels. Plan's still the same...as soon as Strycher comes inside we're gonna drop the main tunnel on him. Now lets pull back." Imperium Commando: "Not so fast, Golrath!" Cpt. Golrath: "Outflanked? How did that happen. The hatches should have been sealed up tight!" Captain Strycher: "How indeed, Sergeant Golrath? Tell me, now do you regret leaving my command?" Cpt Golrath: "Never, Strycher." Lt. Codder: "And it's Captain Golrath now." Mikal (to Golrath): "You used to be GI? I'm so confused." Cpt Golrath: "None of that matters now. The joke's on you, Strycher. I'm gonna blow this tunnel to hell and all of us with it!" Golrath presses the detonator but nothing happens. He presses several more times, still nothing. Cpt. Strycher: "Did you really think I'd leave anything to chance? I had a man on the inside the whole time. He ensured that the hatch systems would fail, the communications would go down, and, most importantly, that the explosives you placed would be duds. Despite all of your hard work and notions of self-sacrifice, Weller Base belongs to the Galactic Imperium! Isn't that right, Corporal Clegg!" Lt. Codder: "Corporal, how could you?" Corporal Clegg: "What can I say? The Imperium pays better." Cpt Golrath (unsheathing his sabre): "Pays better?! Why you little-" Lightning fast, Golrath stabs the traitorous corporal in the gut. Corporal Clegg: "Huhroak!" Golrath twists the blade until the light fades from the corporal's eyes. There is sound of weapons being readied as the forces of the GI prepare to fire upon Captain Golrath and the rest of the Aurelians. Cpt Strycher (raising his hand) "Wait men, do not fire. Clegg was only going to be shipped off to Dr. Lobotomy anyway. I have no taste for traitors." Cptn Strycher: "Besides, we still have to discuss terms of surrender, don't we, CAPTAIN Golrath! Mwuah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" ________________________________________________________________ So there's part one of my part of the crossover. I had a bunch more pictures featuring the GI assault on the east gate from the outside, but I didn't have room to include them, so they'll be folded into the second part. All the stuff you didn't see (wasps, hovertank, mech). Thanks for reading my (really really long) story! Acknowledgements: Lieutenant Henry Codder character by Indy Beetle Mikal Layton Character by Quinn Beeson. Heavy laser rifle concept, turret design, Zaraan race, Chetineuk race, SAS trooper concept, "Plains of Surzok," "Als-Klebe'r," ANV concept by Indy Beetle Imperium Juggernaut concept by Jackal:] Extra special thanks to R.K. Blast for running the game. Many thanks to my collaborators Indy Beetle and Quinn Beeson. Thanks to all active Insurgency players, and thanks to those of you read and comment on our stuff! Clegg character by Pink Floyd Star Wars dialogue by George Lucas or somebody Category:Kermunklin's Series